


Deck The Halls

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Carols for days, F/M, Gen, a christmas story one piece style, the G5 as carolers, what's christmas when the strawhats get involved?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: It's Christmas, and Zoro's doing surveilance on the marine unit on the island. It's not because he's lost, or that they've got an Ungodly amount of booze at their camp.Nope, not the reason at all.OR: a Christmas One Piece - when marines meet pirates meets the season of giving.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Kudos: 6





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! This is a Zotash Discord prompt: Christmas + Zoro getting lost and spying on G5.  
> I messed up a portion of the prompt, but I just enjoyed where it was going.  
> The goal is to have it done by Christmas!

Marines know how to party, that's for fucking sure. Zoro lets out a loud belch as he settles comfortably against the fence. Their booze was shit, but it seemed limitless. Every time a barrel was almost gone, there were two magically in its place.

He's had a shit day and surveillance was hard work, but someone had to do it. Couldn't be a good first mate if he didn't know what enemies were lurking around… Right? 

_It had nothing to do with the streets constantly changing on him. He could have sworn the harbor was right around the corner from the bar - but the minute he stepped out and turned, the fucking bar was gone or the streets had changed. He doesn't get how the fuck this always happens._

Not that the G5 marines were really enemies right now. They were too fucking hammered right now, trying to stay warm through this blizzard that decided to land as if overnight. _Maybe not a blizzard, ‘cause if he’s honest he could make it through this. But he can’t just let his enemies go about, setting up camp and not investigate._ The towns quiet, people scurrying to get back to their homes but the Marines were content, camping out and deciding to ride out the storm with a party. Something the green-haired swordsman could _definitely_ get behind. 

_It's not like he's going to find his crew in the middle of this blizzard and Zoro doesn't want to freeze his ass off. Of all the ways for him to get taken out, it wasn't going to be to fucking mother nature._

So he stays put, watches his enemy celebrate Christmas, and stays warm by the fire, nestled into a dark corner of their camp. They're somewhere on this island, too far from the harbor he supposes, and they've managed to make a camp right in the middle of the forest, off the well-worn cobblestone path. _He's surprised at how well prepared they are. Almost like it was expected but then he hears_ **_her_ ** _voice and it all makes sense - her men weren't the bright, but the frustrating swordswoman was always prepared. He's pretty sure she's the only reason that units made it this far sailing on the new world sea._

 _Well, her and Smokey. Smokey could take as good as he gives. Luffy’s going to be pissed he isn't here_. But knowing his captain, he's stuffing his face with an ungodly amount of meat, and just thinking about it makes him smirk. He can only imagine the vein that must be close to popping on the Ero Cooks face right now. 

But considering the dumb shit, she still lets them do, like fucking cut a tree down randomly and drag it dead center to the camp makes him rethink that. What the fuck were they even doing with a tree? And whose bright idea is to stick it so close to the fire - where's the woman when you need her? 

Not even a minute later and you can hear her yelling clear across the camp for them to place it “be careful! Smoker-san, they're going to burn the camp down!”

_And it's hilarious how she's scolding Smokey and her men, but no one explaining why there's a tree just hanging out._

"Ah, you chose an excellent tree!" She's clapping her hands in wonder and even from where he's at he thinks her smile is stupidly bright for just having just stopped a for a sure future forest fire. She looks good like that, happy - he's really only seen her angry. He doesn't count Punk Hazard, blood loss, and all - and those were kids. _You'd have to be heartless not to be affected by those kids, what happened to them._

But she looks different now, even in comparison to punk hazard. Her hair's actually _down_ , and that's new. Her hair's longer than he imagined, usual marine uniform on but she’s got antlers? On her head, fake ones, and it’s hard to that serious.

Laughing when he hears her shrill voice break through the open space at her men, “Quit staring! Come on - we don’t have that much time left!” Can tell from the tone that she’s blushing, aware that her men are enjoying the view. 

“But Captain-chan! We can’t help it! You just look so pretty-” They’re swooning, leaning towards her and he can only imagine the heart eyes they’re directing at her. _Like that’s going to do anything for her._

“No! Back to work! I wouldn’t be wearing this dress if, Smoker-san are you _laughing?_ Whose side are you on?” Smokey’s doing a shit job of containing his laughter, and Zoro’s pretty sure he’s smiling through all of that smoke. They exchange a brief nod when they catch each other’s eyes and the swordsman’s glad that theVIce Admiral’s man’s content to bark out orders to his men, puffing on his signature cigars. _It’s fucking hilarious, to see the guys taking turns smoking a cigar, trying to fit in with Smokey, because their regret is instant. He isn’t heartless but there’s something about seeing grown men coughing so hard, they fall over standing up._

He’s still not sure what the fuck they’re doing with that tree, but they’ve got more boxes and bags out, her men hammering away and putting up stringed lights and long garlands of fir. 

He doesn’t see her nearby anymore, which is a shame because her men are doing a horrible job of singing, offkey and loud, some broken rendition of some outdated song, “I saw three ships come sailing in, Oo Christmas Day, on Christmas Day, I saw three ships come sailing in on Christmas Day in the morning.” 

He thinks he’s heard it before but he doesn’t even get a chance to take a sip of his booze before he makes out the determined face of Captain Glasses herself marching towards him. 

She’s got that frown on her face and doesn’t bother with pleasantries before she’s huffing at him and pointing to the large stack of boxes scattered around. She’s eying one in particular with malice that lets him know she probably managed to clutzify even something as basic as this. And sure enough - there’s a small red bump on her head.

_Shit, she even manages to hurt herself trying to move a fucking box. And someone actually trusted her with a sword when she was a kid._

Pointing a finger at the largest box out of the group, _Of course,_ “Can you at least help if you’re going to hide out here instead of admitting you’re lost?” Hands on her hips, he notes that her sword’s absent, and she’s still pointing to that damn box, “Can you grab that box? 

“Oi, what? I’m not fuckin’ lost,” he grumbles, taking two large gulps of his barrel and burps, “And what are you doing anyway?”

“What? What does it look like?” She’s got the balls to look at him he’s like he’s lost his mind, “Just get the box already, Roronoa.” 

He doesn’t feel like fighting, and since he’s not planning on stopping drinking any of the booze, he follows her, mumbles under his breath when he finally lifts the box. He can hear shit shifting around in it, knocking into each other as he follows her away from his corner. _And she’s going to have my balls if any of it breaks, I just know it._

His eyebrow twitches when she looks over her shoulder like he can’t be trusted to follow someone, but then she’s yelling, _Fuck, is that all the woman does._

“Roroana, drop the box right here, by the tree, will you? Wait, why are you going left? Turn around! Why are you in the kitchen tent? How?” Swordnerd sounds shocked for whatever reason, but why the fuck did she just leave him at the last minute? Not his fault.

He already feels a headache coming on.

~~~~~

The stupid box was nothing to carry, and her frustrated growl makes him smirk. He loved riling her up, and he knew he was already on the right track. She’s usually itching for a fight, and this might be the longest time since they’ve gone without a battle challenge or game of tag. 

And it’s so damn cheerful, with her marines - they’re just decorating a fence with fir and glass figurines that glittered in the firelight. The atmosphere is so damn cheerful he’s starting to sound like the damned cook.  _ Since when was there a fence? And where does that path go?  _

The blue-haired woman’s pushing her glasses up her nose with one hand while humming a tune under her breath, her other hand digging into the box and pulling out a smaller box.  _ Fuck, why even bother with another box? _ Those off-tune assholes were joined by a few more, their voices blending and not sounding half-bad. He definitely doesn’t recognize this one, but he likes it. 

Usually, the woman never shuts up, but she’s still humming away, opening the smaller box to reveal ornaments in an array of colors, all with names written on them.  _ Huh, James, Kane, Marvin, Kenji.  _ “Why are you guys decorating for, anyway?” 

She’s by the tree hanging an ornament, the first one- a bright blue ornament with the name _Kuzan_ in black, block letters, “Huh? Oh! Well, we’re right outside of the local orphanage. We’re hosting a winter festival for them.” Reminds him of something Luffy would do. 

“Was wondering why a bunch of marines was prancing around like they shit out rainbows and world peace.” He grins at the way her shoulders straighten, letting out a sharp exhale of air that makes her bangs fly out of her face.

“Sweet swords, why are you are so  _ infuriating,  _ Roronoa Zoro? It’s Christmas. Just… Just help me hang ornaments on this tree, and let me enjoy the holidays. I can’t remember the last time we got a chance to actually celebrate the holiday, you know?”

And he tries to think back because they only spent two years apart, but he doesn’t think he’s actually celebrated Christmas with his own crew either.

“Then you’ll celebrate it with us, while you’re here then!” Shit, he must have said that out loud, and  _ fuck _ , why are there excited cheers from her men? What the shit, where they eavesdropping? 

His hands itch for his swords but he just accepts the barrel from Smoker and growls while he starts hanging ornaments, chugging his barrel after everyone. 

_ I’m getting entirely too comfortable with a bunch of marines. _

But he’s never celebrated Christmas, ever, eyeing the camp - lights hung over tents, strung through the treetop and around the trees, with ornaments hung off them, fir garlands lining the fence and a large tree, dead center of the road,  _ who the fuck thought this through? -  _ he can admit that maybe there’s something to it because the place is slowly starting together.

_ Better than freezing my balls off.  _

He hears him before he sees him, but that’s not unusual with his captain. 

“HEY ZORO! IS THAT YOU?” And then there’s Luffy flying through the trees, with Franky running not far behind. 

Zoro just grins when he hears Smoker’s frustrated bellow, “Strawhat, don’t you  _ dare-” _ but it’s too late because Luffy’s already hurled himself towards the white-haired man the minute he heard Smoker’s voice.

“Smokey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!  
> [Zotash Discord - Join The Cult](https://discord.gg/tSwZVc)


End file.
